Happy Birthday Liz!
by Alexriolover95
Summary: A special story for the birthday of someone special, my big sister Liz!


**Hey guys! Finally back!**

 **Sorry! School kinda of went hard on me for a bit and I have been feeling under the weather for a bit as well and still am…**

 **But hey I am finally back!**

 **And this special one shot is for someone's birthday, my big (but shorter) sister, Liz!**

 **Happy 22nd birthday my sister!**

* * *

Happy birthday Liz!

* * *

Mornings in Rio seemed to be normal as always, as birds were flying around, getting their breakfast or stretching their wings as a whole day awaited them in the jungles.

Today was also the birthday of a certain female Scarlet macaw named Liz as she woke up and rubbed her eyes with her wings, four birds, three big and one little stood besides her resting spot.

"Good morning, sleepy head." One of the big birds said.

"Why are you all just standing here?" Liz asked.

"Why not?" The same bird answered, which revealed to be Liz's younger brother, Alex.

"We can't say good morning to our family?" The little bird known as Lisa said as she hopped into her big sister's wings.

"Well I guess so." Liz replied as she got up, still holding her little sis.

As the family sat down and ate their breakfast, Liz felt awkward because her family would give her weird looks and smiles. She was wondering why, was it a special day or something? The result of which Liz was eating slower than usual as she was kinda of creeped out by her family.

Alex and Lisa finished faster than usual and with permission from mom and dad, they flew off together somewhere into the jungle.

When Liz finished, she also wanted to go out and enjoy her day, but her parents thought otherwise. As soon as Liz finished up her last bite of a mango, she wanted to leave, but her mom stopped her.

"Hey Liz, hold on, me and your dad need your help with some things." Liz's mom said before Liz could go flying off.

Liz sighed and turned back. "Okay mom."

Meanwhile Alex and Lisa flew to their closet friends, Blu and Jewel, who were waiting for Alex. Soon the two Scarlet came into view.

"Hey Alex!" Blu greeted them happily.

"Hey Blu!" Alex greeted back. "Everything set up?"

"Yeah, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro reserved the Samba Club for this night, let's hope your sister likes it." Blu smiled. "Oh I forgot! How are you Lisa?"

"Good!" And Lisa gave Blu a hug to which Blu blushed and Alex and Jewel chuckled.

"Every time he sees Lisa, he thinks about our kids." Jewel says about Bia, Carla, and Tiago, who currently were busy helping the Samba birds prepare their club for tonight.

"Okay Lisa, stop hugging Blu and let's go." Alex says to his little sis.

"Can you carry me big brother?" Lisa puts on a cute face that Alex can not say "No" to.

"Sure, get on." Alex replies and as soon as Lisa is on his back, he, Blu, and Jewel fly down to the Samba club to set up the final things.

Meanwhile, Liz and her parents arrived at her parent's friends's hollow. Her mom and dad came in first with smiles as their friends greeted them, while Liz arrived from behind carrying fruits in her talons, all tired out as she had to carry all of them.

"Thanks honey, your dad and me are getting too old to carry stuff anymore by ourselves." Liz' mom smiled and gave her daughter a hug.

"That's okay mom, you're welcome." Liz panted, regaining her breathing.

As the adults friends chatted with each other, Liz had to wait as she could not just leave her parents by themselves. She grew impatient as she really wanted to spend some time doing her own things. Finally her parents were done.

"Okay honey, we are done." Liz's mom said as she came out of her friends hollow.

"So I can leave and do my own things?" Liz asked, hopeful that the answer will be "Yes".

"No, we still have friends to visit and have a chat." Her mom answered back.

Liz sighed inside and just followed her parents, thinking she will never have a good day.

Meanwhile, Alex, Blu, Jewel, and Lisa arrived at the samba club, where everything was looking all well and prepared for Liz's surprise party. Alex was pleased with all the decorations, as well as music systems being set up, and a big cake that said, "Happy birthday Liz!" on it.

Three birds, one big and two small greeted the four.

"Yo Alex!" Pedro shouted. "We are almost done!"

"Great Pedro! This looks awesome, my sister is going to love it!" Alex replied.

"We got everything set up, the decorations and the music systems, all we need is some songs to play." Nico spoke up.

"I got the perfect song." Alex smiled and told the two smaller party birds the song he had in mind, to which they smiled.

"That's great Alex, now we only need the guest of honor." Nico said, referring to Liz.

"I better should, I don't know how much longer my parents can keep her occupied, by now she is driven crazy." Alex replied and turned to Lisa. "Lisa, stay here and try not to eat the cake please."

"Yes my big brother." Lisa replied and smiled.

"Good girl." And Alex gave Lisa a kiss on the head. "I'll be back." Alex flying off to his parents and Liz.

Liz and her parents were just finishing up their fourth visit when Alex found them and landed on the branch, much to the anger of his older sister.

"Where have you been little brother!" Liz shouted at Alex. "I'm going nuts over here!"

"Easy there sis before you rip my face with your talons, first let's wait for the parents, I have something for you."

When their parents finally came out and saw Alex, they knew it was time for the surprise and smiled, but still pretended not to know.

"Oh Alex you are here, good!" Their mom said. "Is Lisa at the place?"

"She is and waiting for us." Alex smiled back, to which Liz was really confused.

"Someone want to tell me what is going on?" Liz asked, somewhat annoyed and angry.

"You will see sis." Alex replied and with that the four flew off to the samba club, night starting to settle in over Rio de Janeiro as the sun dropped and the moon started to rise and the city lights came alive.

Pretty soon the four family members got to the club, Liz wondering what they were doing here. She knew the samba club and well it was getting dark, so it should be closed by now. She was really confused as Alex walked up and peeked inside the flap.

"Perfect." Alex softly said.

The inside of the club was all dark, nothing could be seen, which meant that every bird was in position to come out and yell "Surprise" when the time was right. However, to be sure, Alex had a cloth with him to cover Liz's eyes.

"Okay Liz, do me a favor and cover your eyes with this." Alex held onto the cloth for Liz to take.

"Why?" Liz asked with her eyes raised.

"Please sis." Alex replied.

"Fine." And Liz put on the cloth around her head which covered her eyes.

"This way." Alex helped his sister inside the club, followed by their parents.

A few seconds later, the family was standing in the middle of the club, where it was still dark.

"Okay Liz, you can take off the cloth now." Alex said happily.

Liz took off the cloth and a second later all the lights went on and everyone present shouted, "Happy Birthday Liz!"

Liz was utterly surprised and speechless at everyone present to celebrate her birthday. She had her beak wide open as she looked all around her.

"Happy birthday sis." Alex whispered to his sister.

"You guys did all of this?" Liz asked softly.

"Thank your brother and little sis, Liz." Jewel said. "They had the idea."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's party!" Pedro shouted.

And everyone went to enjoy the night as they danced, played games, and ate. Liz even wing wrestled her friend Jewel with other birds placing bets on it.

"You are going down this time Jewel!" Liz shouted as she put her strength to her wing.

Whenever Jewel and Liz saw each other, they would mostly wing wrestle and most of the time Jewel would win, however Jewel decided to let Liz win because it was her birthday after all. Eventually Liz put Jewel's wing all the way down to the table.

"Looks like you won this time Liz." Jewel said sadly.

"Yes I did!" Liz replied happily.

The music playing in the club soon stopped and Nico and Pedro spoke to everyone.

"Hey everyone!" Nico shouted. "We have a special treat for you all, but for the birthday girl."

Liz blushed when everyone, with smiles, turned to look at her.

"Please welcome to the stage Alex, who will be singing "22"." Pedro said while coming in front of Nico.

The lights went out, except for the ones on the stage and Alex stepped out with a bird sized microphone, taking a deep breath as he stepped out on stage and started singing.

" _It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters_

 _And make fun of our exes, uh uh, uh uh._

 _It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight_

 _To fall in love with strangers, uh uh, uh uh."_

" _Yeah,_

 _We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time_

 _It's miserable and magical._

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines_

 _It's time"_

Liz was actually surprised at Alex's singing as she never really heard him sing before. Alex continued singing to which everyone started cheering.

" _Uh oh!_

 _I don't know about you_

 _But I'm feeling 22_

 _Everything will be alright_

 _If you keep me next to you_

 _You don't know about me_

 _But I'll bet you want to_

 _Everything will be alright_

 _If we just keep dancing like we're_

 _22, ooh-ooh_

 _22, ooh-ooh_ _"_

" _It seems like one of those nights,_

 _This place is too crowded._

 _Too many cool kids, uh uh, uh uh (who's Taylor Swift anyway, ew?)_

 _It seems like one of those nights,_

 _We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming_

 _Instead of sleeping."_

At this point, everyone really got into the song and were clapping their wings to the beat, while Alex became more and more comfortable singing.

" _Yeah,_

 _We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way_

 _It's miserable and magical._

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks_

 _It's time"_

" _Uh oh! (hey!)_

 _I don't know about you_

 _But I'm feeling 22_

 _Everything will be alright_

 _If you keep me next to you_

 _You don't know about me_

 _But I'll bet you want to_

 _Everything will be alright (alright)_

 _If we just keep dancing like we're_

 _22, ooh-ooh (oh, oh, oh)_

 _22, ooh-ooh_

 _I don't know about you_

 _22, ooh-ooh_

 _22, ooh-ooh_ _"_

Rafael, Nico, and Pedro all nodded their heads in agreement to Alex's singing, as if they were judges as they really loved Alex's singing.

" _It feels like one of those nights,_

 _We ditch the whole scene._

 _It feels like one of those nights,_

 _We won't be sleeping._

 _It feels like one of those nights,_

 _You look like bad news._

 _I gotta have you,_

 _I gotta have you."_

" _Ooh-ooh_

 _Ooh-ooh, ye-e-e-e-eah, hey_

 _I don't know about you (I don't know about you)_

 _But I'm feeling 22_

 _Everything will be alright_

 _If you keep me next to you_

 _You don't know about me (you don't know about me)_

 _But I'll bet you want to_

 _Everything will be alright_

 _If we just keep dancing like we're_

 _22, ooh-ooh_

 _22, ooh-ooh_

 _22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah_

 _22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

As Alex started singing the last verse, he looked directly at Liz, still looking at her as he finished up the song.

" _It feels like one of those nights,_

 _We ditch the whole scene_

 _It feels like one of those nights,_

 _We won't be sleeping_

 _It feels like one of those nights,_

 _You look like bad news,_

 _I gotta have you,_

 _I gotta have you."_

As soon as Alex finished the last word, everyone started clapping their wings as Alex stepped off from the stage and went to his sister and gave her a hug.

"You liked my singing?" Alex asked.

"Very much so, thank you so much, my little brother." Liz smiled.

"You're welcome." Alex smiled back. "And now it's time for the cake."

As soon as Alex said this, their parents brought out a big cake with candles on top that were already lit.

Everyone started chanting "Happy Birthday" to Liz to which she was blushing. When everyone was finished, Liz took a deep breath and blew out the candles to the cake and everyone clapped.

Before Liz could cut the first slice, however, a little chick yelled out of nowhere.

"Cake time!" Lisa shouted and jumped up and landed on top of the cake, the cream all over her red body, Alex and Liz, as well as everyone else laughing at this.

"Okay little sis, let's get you out." Alex said and helped his little sis out and everyone went back to eating cake.

Liz and her family were eating together and Liz was enjoying her cake when all of a sudden a wing tip came to her and put some cream on her beak.

"Hey!" Liz stared sternly at her brother.

"Gotcha you!" Alex laughed.

As the last moments of the party were ending, Alex was talking to his Blue and Gold macaw friend named Jake when all of a sudden, a Scarlet female came and gave him a hug.

"Hey Alex, that was some nice singing you did." The female said as she smiled sweetly as him.

"Thanks Aisling." Alex replied awkwardly and blushed.

"I will leave you two alone." Jake replied and left his friend.

Alex was sad and looked to see his two sisters looking at him, chuckling.

"Any chance we can have some alone time together?" Aisling asked.

"Like a date?" Alex asked, still blushing.

"Exactly."

"Sure, why not…" Alex replied.

"Good, I'll see you later." And Aisling left to enjoy the rest of the party.

"Why did I invite her again?" Alex thought in his head.

"Nice job lover boy." Liz chuckled at her brother. "Smooth moves."

"Thanks a lot sis." Alex sighing, annoyed.

"Hey, you would make a good boyfriend, but anyway…" Liz paused and gave her brother a hug. "Thank you so much for this surprise party, this turned out to be a wonderful night for me."

And Lisa came up and joined in the hug, followed by their parents.

"Love you little bro."

"Love you too big sis."

And so when night finally fell the party was over and everyone flew back to their homes, Liz and her family the last ones to leave. As Liz went to bed and received her last "Happy Birthday" from her family, she made herself cozy as she laid down smiling from having such a good birthday.

* * *

 **And there it is guys! My special treat to my big sister! Happy birthday again Liz and I hope everyone who is reading this also wishes her a happy birthday as well!**


End file.
